lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Serpent's Tooth
Two brothers appear to be the logical suspects in the murder of their wealthy parents. Plot In another case ripped from the headlines, a wealthy couple's teenage sons are the prime suspects in their murders. The detectives soon learn that the boys were victims of abuse by their father. Prosecutors are convinced the brothers are solely to blame, but Detectives Greevey and Logan continue their investigation over the D.A.'s objections. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Bernie McInerney as Trial Judge Michael Callahan Guest cast * Frances Sternhagen as Margaret Langdon * Stephen Mailer as Greg Jarman * Matt Hofherr as Nick Jarman * Lewis J. Stadlen as Eli Schwab * Olek Krupa as Sasha Osinski * George Morfogen as Dwight Anderson * Lee Wilkof as Jack Epstein * Norman Rose as Edmonds * Jonathan Hadary as Alex Petrovich * Elaine Bromka as Secretary * Don Peoples as Hecht * John Christy Ewing as Dean * Ted Sorel as Doctor * Robert Riesel as Zarovic * John Henry Kurtz as Pelletier * Mary Barbara Alexander as Ruta * Duke Stroud as Technician * Johnny Dapolito as Palone * Alberto Vazquez as Block * Anthony Alessandro as Carpetman * Richard M. Ticktin as Judge Rosenblum * Edward D. Murphy as Foreman References References Quotes "What about the kids?" "They're either innocent, or well-rehearsed." : - Donald Cragen and Max Greevey "The family that kills together..." : - Max Greevey "Some of my money in the bank, yeah." "Some? Now, the bank records show that there was, last month, $6,011,301.26." "If you say so." "And the month before that, $9,615." "Sounds right." "A six million dollar difference, uh ... good month at the discount store, sir?" : - Sasha Osinski and Benjamin Stone "He ain't heavy, he's my brother." : - Max Greevey "A prosecution based on debt re-financing. That’s going to get you real far with the jury." "I’ll lay it out for them. I'll draw them a Monopoly board." "Yeah, I’d like to see them get from 'Park Place' to 'Go.'" : - Adam Schiff and Benjamin Stone Background information and notes * This episode was based on the Menendez brothers case. In August 20, 1989, the two brothers murdered their parents then went to the movies to give themselves an alibi. Lyle and Erik Menendez were later convicted in a highly publicized trial for the shotgun murders of Jose and Kitty Menendez which The brothers claimed they were driven to by a lifetime of abuse from their parents, including sexual abuse from their father. Despite the excellent defense for Erik by Leslie Abramson and a competent defense for Lyle by his attorney, after two lengthy trials, a jury convicted the brothers of first-degree murder and sentenced them to life without parole, after the judge limited much of their abuse testimony during their second trial. (Source: ) Episode scene cards Serpent's Tooth, The